Memories
by Lady of the Lily
Summary: One night, Hobbes finds an old friend at his door step and reminded of all that time he spent with her in Russia. What could happen to these two frends when they both join together to defeat the Vistors and their plots against the human race?
1. Chapter 1:Lasting Impressions

Chapter 1: Lasting Impressions

One cold and stormy night in New York City, Ryan Hobbes was in the fifth column safe house, working out with the punching bag when he heard a knock at the door. _I don't remember anyone saying they were coming over. Maybe it's one of the team just wanting to talk. I better go see what this is all about. _Hobbes thought to himself as he walked to the door, grabbing his gun on the way, just in case it is someone looking for him.

When he reached the door, he had a look through the peephole and quickly put down his gun and opened the door to find a young girl of about twenty standing there, completely wet due to the rain.

"Good to see you again Hobbes." The mysterious girl said with a smile.

"Didn't an umbrella cross your mind? By the way, what do you call yourself now?" Hobbes said with a smirk.

"Do, you mind if I come in? I don't want to catch a cold." She said with a smile.

"Sure, so I take it you are still going by Alexandria?" He said.

"Yeah, I haven't been bothered to change it and do you mind if I could get changed out of these wet clothes or something? Sorry, you're right; an umbrella would have been a good idea."Alexandria says with the same smirk on her face.

"Sure, and I'll find u something to wear… There aren't any women's clothes around here so I'll try and find something. The bathroom is over this way." He said walking over to the bathroom.

After her shower, she braided her long wet hair and found a man's button up shirt and a coat on the door which she quickly dried herself off and put on. After that she managed to find the kitchen where a glass of tea was on the counter and Hobbes was sitting on the other side of the counter.

"You remembered I like tea." She said taking a seat.

"It's a little hard to forget some things after spending two years together in Russia. The tea's not poisoned." He said.

"I know I am waiting for it to cool off." She said checking the temperature of the tea before drinking it down quickly.

"Now, we'll talk this over more tomorrow, u take the bed downstairs and I will take the couch." He said.

"That's not happening, I'll take the couch and you take the bed." She said quickly with a stubborn look across her face.

"We could compromise." Hobbes said with a smirk.

"Fine with me, but you remember how well I can use a knife." She said. "So we'll both sleep in the bed then?"

"Why not, it's not like it's going to be any different than Russia" He said walking down the basement.

The next morning Alexandria woke up first to find Hobbes had his arm wrapped around her. She decided to stay there for a little longer because she was afraid to wake him up and create a level of awkwardness. About ten minutes later she got out of bed to make breakfast.

Hobbes woke up to the smell of toast and noticed the Alexandria was not in bed. He decided to go upstairs to see if she had managed to burn the house down yet. Not that her cooking was bad but she had a tendency to destroy stuff. He got to the kitchen to find Alexandria sitting at the counter eating toast and an open jar of Vegemite on the table.

"You're eating my Vegemite…" He said shocked.

"I'm an Aussie, what did you expect?" She said with a smile.

Hobbes steals a slice of toast from her plate and starts eating when there is a knock at the door. Hobbes walks over to the door still with the vegemite toast in one hand to find Father Jack at the door.

"Come in Jack." Hobbes said in a monotonic voice.

"Do you have company?" Father Jack said embarrassed as he saw Alexandria sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast still wearing Hobbes' shirt

"Don't worry about me, please. Come in, would you like some vegemite on toast? Hobbes just stole my last slice." She said getting another slice of toast and putting vegemite on it. She looked down to see why the priest was staring at her to see she was still dressed in Hobbes' shirt.

"Oh, I can explain. I'm Alexandria; I used to work with Hobbes here before he became a mercenary. I got caught in the rain on my way over here." She said embarrassed.

"It rained last night." He said.

"Yes…" she said as there was another knock at the door.

Hobbes walked over to the door and opened it for Erica. She walked in and stopped when she saw Alexandria and the priest talking in the kitchen.

"Erica, this is Alexandria. We used to work together back when I was stationed in Russia before I became a mercenary." Hobbes said shuffling her closer to Alexandria.

"Hi, we've already met." Alexandria said with a smile and Hobbes shoots her a look.

"Okay, so we know Anna is planning to destroy us all. The eggs are destroyed meaning she has a backup plan too. We cannot make a move yet until we have an idea about her hand." Father Jack said.

"Then I guess we are going to have to wait then." Erica said.

"I may be able to help you out here. I am just a citizen to them." Alexandria said.

"But you have ties to me; they'll see what we are doing." Hobbes said.

"Not entirely. We spent two years together in Russia but I can say I lost all respect for you when you left." Alexandria said.

"You spent two years together in Russia, with Hobbes? You deserve a medal." Erica said with a smile."You have got to tell me more about this later."

"Okay, so let's consider Alexandria being our ear in the ship considering we lost Joshua to destroy the eggs." Jack said.

With this final comment, Erica and Alexandria moved away from the guys and started their own conversation. This left Hobbes and Father Jack to start a conversation.

"So what happened last night?" Father Jack said.

With this question he was greeted with something of a stare of death and Hobbes left a few seconds later. Father Jack then proceeded to eat some toast from Alexandria's plate.

"So, what happened in Russia?" Erica said with a smirk.

"We both had to go undercover to bust and arms dealer. I was originally assigned to the operation but Hobbes' weapons knowledge was far superior to mine so we were partnered for the job." Alexandria said trying not to give away too much.

"So were you business associates or something undercover?" Erica said.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that." Alexandria said with a smirk.

"How did you find Hobbes?" Father Jack said curiously.

"Oh, I can explain that. Alexandria came into my office yesterday asking where Hobbes was because she can help fifth column. I gave her this address." Erica said. "Wait, can you tell me more about what happened in Russia?"

"I better get going, I must prepare for mass this morning." Father Jack said heading towards the door.

"Oh crap, I need to get going too. Tell me more tonight okay?" Erica said to Alexandria.

Just like that both Erica and Father Jack left and Alexandria was alone to finish her breakfast. When she looked down at her plate she noticed her food was gone and decided not to make any more but to go and find Hobbes. After walking down to the basement, she found Hobbes sitting on the bed as if he was waiting for her.

"So, what do you do for entertainment?" asked Alexandria standing on the last step.

**So what do you think so far? Comments of all kinds apreciated but please be nice, this is my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**A/N**: Hey reader, the more comments about the story, the sooner I'll post newer chapters. Sorry, I'm new to fan fiction and accidentally disabled the reviews last week so I am really sorry about that. I know this one is a long one but I didn't know where to cut it off. Also, just so you know I update every fortnight or month.

Chapter 2:

"There isn't very much to do around here, sometimes I go out in the city." Hobbes said, not looking at Alexandria

"Do you want to go over to my place? I have cable television." Alexandria said walking over and sitting down next to Hobbes.

"Sure, at least it will get me out of here. So what did you tell Erica about Russia?" Hobbes said curiously as they both walked out of the basement.

"I didn't say much. She just wanted to know how we met and what our cover was during the operation." Alexandria said as they got to the front door continuing on with the conversation. "You know I walked here?"

"The cops won't see me?" Hobbes said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think they would expect you to walk with a girl and besides, Erica told me how you 'broke' into the FBI." she said with a smile which made Hobbes smile too.

"That was a lot easier than you would think. So you told her we were together?" Hobbes said with a smile as they kept walking down the street.

"No, I think she assumed that we were business associates or something. She wants to know more tonight, so what are you okay with me telling her?"She said staring at him, not smiling any more.

"You can tell Erica what you like, but some things should probably be left out..." Hobbes continued on laughing a little.

"So you want me to leave out the part where I stabbed you in the shoulder? Or what about that time when you slipped on the ice when we were walking around in the city?" Alexandria said smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, okay I get it. We both got injured from ridiculous little things in Russia, and it was cold very often during the year. How was I supposed to know there was ice on the ground?"Hobbes said slowly losing his smile.

For the rest of the walk to Alexandria's apartment there was not too much conversation after that. It would have been about five minutes later when they arrived at her apartment. She unlocked the door before and let Hobbes in. He looked around and walked through the apartment checking out each room while Alexandria closed the door.

"Make yourself at home. I have to quickly go out and run some errands." Alexandria said as Hobbes sat down on the couch picking up the remote.

"Okay then." Hobbes said as he turned on the television

Alexandria left her apartment and made her way down to the subway station to catch the train into Grand Central Station. She just missed the train which was closing the doors when she got to the platform, so she sat down waiting for the next train.

While she was waiting a middle-aged woman (maybe 50 or so) wearing a long grey jacket, reading glasses and a bowler hat came to sit next to her for less than a minute and left an envelope on the bench. Noticing the envelope on the bench, Alexandria caught up with the woman to return it to her.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this." Alexandria said holding the envelope out towards her.

"Are you Alexandria?" the woman said.

"Yes." Alexandria said, noticing the train was coming.

"Then I didn't drop it." The woman said as the rush of people exited the train, disappearing into the crowd.

Alexandria got onto the train with the envelope still in her hand, somewhat shocked due to the recent events. It wasn't until she managed to get a seat a few stops later she put the mysterious envelope into her handbag and acted as if nothing had happened. _How did she know who I was? What is in the envelope? _All these thoughts kept going through her head and she almost missed her train stop.

When Alexandria got to the supermarket she picked up a; loaf of bread, some tea, cheddar cheese, yogurt (about half a dozen of the small containers and one big container of Greek yogurt) and some green apples. She walked over to the soup section and picked up some tomato soup just in case it begins to snow anytime soon.

After shopping she walked back to the train station with her groceries and made her way home. She guarded her bag to make sure some pickpocket wouldn't take the envelope the mysterious woman had given her on the way over.

When she arrives back to her place, Hobbes was away from the television and in the kitchen. He managed to find her small yogurts and was eating it.

"You're eating my yogurt" Alexandria said putting away her shopping.

"You ate my Vegemite this morning." Hobbes said defensively.

"So what did you manage to find?" She said looking at Hobbes who was still eating her yogurt.

"What do you mean?" he said with a smirk

"Don't lie to me, while I was out you probably managed to snoop around my place to find something you will probably use to blackmail me with" she said as he pulled a face as if saying I'm better than that.

"Old habits, besides, I think we have enough dirt on each other."Hobbes said throwing the empty yogurt tub into the bin and putting the spoon in the sink.

Alexandria stared at him for a few seconds before going over to her handbag to retrieve the letter the mysterious woman gave her while waiting for the train.

"What's that?" Hobbes asked as she got a knife out to open it.

"A woman gave it to me while I was out. She knew who I was." she said as she opened it up.

"How do you know if there isn't something deadly in it?" Hobbes said taking a closer look.

"I don't. But if she wanted me dead she would have been wearing gloves when she gave it to me or at least killed me then and there in the crowd of people coming off the train. She did seem human too." Alexandria pointed out as she finished opening the envelope.

She looked inside, finding a business card, a photo and a letter. The business card belonged to a Mr. Winton, a jeweler whose specialty was antique jewelry with a telephone number, address and operating hours. The photo was of an old man, late 60s possibly early 70s who they presumed was Mr. Winton. The letter was written on a normal bit of lined paper, from a notebook most likely and was written with blue ink.

_Dear Alexandria_

_We believe that you could help our cause, we are fifth column. The things you have heard about us in the media are not true, we are an organization that wants to get rid of the Vs from Earth as they will slowly turn our world into chaos and even some of Anna's own people have joined us. Mr. Winton can help you learn more about us and what we plan to do. The code word is 'Lady Burdett-Coutts'. Please understand we have taken a great risk by divulging this information to you._

_John May lives._

_Fifth Column_

"Well it appears I'm going to be initiated into your Resistance group." Alexandria said to Hobbes with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you really considering this?" Hobbes said with his hand on her shoulder looking her innate eyes.

"Why not? If it's a set up I can play innocent. If it's real then we can connect the two fifth column groups together. If this is really a war, strength is in numbers." Alexandria said as Hobbes took his hand off her shoulder.

"There's a meeting on tonight at St. Josephine's church tonight. Bring it up then so we can all decide on what to do about it." Hobbes said.

"Why is the meeting at St. Josephine's?" Alexandria asked curiously

"That's Father Jack's church. So what do you want to watch on the Telly?" Hobbes said sitting back down on the couch, picking up the remote.

Hobbes and Alexandria walked into St. Josephine's church after the mass. They had been preoccupied with the letter that Alexandria had received that morning

After Alexandria showed the group the letter, the picture and pointed out how going to the jewelry shop would be a good idea, there was a silence as they were thinking about their options and the risks that could come from being wrong.

"Let me do it. If they are telling the truth and have good intentions then we have nothing to lose, if not well, my name isn't Alexandria and I'll be innocent." Erica said standing up.

"No, if anyone should do it here, it's me. Erica, you have a son to look after and I don't want that to be on my conscience if something goes wrong. I have no true value to this group, Hobbes knows as much as I do when it comes to weapons, Erica you can keep us out of trouble and Jack, you are covered by confidentiality laws. I go tomorrow around lunchtime." Alexandria said stepping forward.

"Let Kyle go with you." Father Jack said pointing to Hobbes, sitting down on the chair with a facial expression like he's thinking.

"Yeah, if it's going to get ugly you're going to need help." Hobbes said, still sitting in the chair.

"No." Alexandria said quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's a suicide mission for all we know and you don't want backup?" Hobbes said getting angry.

"It's not worth it! We are such a small resistance group as it is; we won't be able to survive if two members are taken out. We've lost if we don't have the numbers. We are in a war, and wars are won not just by firepower and determination, but by numbers and expertise. When the Spartans fought the Persians with only 300 men they lost, even though it was for the sake of their homeland, livelihood and were so determined to win. But by numbers they could not win, but they had the expertise. In the Battle of Agincourt the British had a much greater advantage as it was the law to practice the use of weapons daily, whether you were a part of the army or not and they had the numbers. We may be at war but we have no real army, no soldiers in uniform, no level of command. As I said we all have a purpose in the group, except me. Let me go alone, if I succeed the maybe I'll have done something to help. If I don't it not a real loss to the expertise of the group." Alexandria said.

"Fine. Tomorrow, but if we haven't heard anything by 12:30pm one of us will come down and see what's going on, well I think this meeting is wrapped up, I should be getting home soon." Erica said noticing Father Jack had gone very quiet.

"Alexandria, can I talk to you for a moment?" Father Jack said moving over to the other side of the room and Erica went over to Hobbes to try and stop him from being as angry as he was.

"Sure." Alexandria said walking over to father jack.

"Don't do something stupid. Please. I worry for Kyle; he always seems to be so detached and distant, almost as if he had lost someone. I've noticed it's not showing as much now..." father jack said as Alexandria had to cut him off as Hobbes was leaving, still very angry.

"I'm sorry, I'll come by after the mission and we should talk. Right now, Hobbes might do something stupid." Alexandria said this as she was walking out the door after Hobbes.

She did not catch up with him until they were both outside and on the front steps of the church. She put her arm on his shoulder to turn him around.

"Kyle, what's wrong with you?"Alexandria questioned, with her tone of voice it was clear she was very unhappy.

"You're going to go out there, no backup or anything to do a job which may or may not get you killed and you act as if it is our duty to the cause, an initiation into the club." Hobbes said as he turned around almost yelling.

"Fine then. It's on your conscience. As you said, I may not come back." Alexandria said turning around to walk home when Hobbes grabbed her by the arm and turned her around without much effort.

"Are you really going to try and push this onto your conscience? This may be a war but it's not suicide." Hobbes said letting go of her.

"You know what, fine. We have to make sacrifices, you shot me to save both of us – a sacrifice and I lived."

"Oh for god's sakes Alexandria! We were in the middle of a gun fight and he did have a gun to your head." Hobbes said recalling all the memories

"Fine, I don't need to be protected!" Alexandria said as she turned around and walked away, at this same time Father Jack had come outside to see what was going on.

_I know he hates it when I bring that up, but it still hurts in winter and its early December. I can take care of myself. _Alexandria's mind was constantly thinking about all the possibilities of tomorrow and was beginning to think it was a bad idea to sign up for it. Then again, she was given the letter, so it was her responsibility in her own mind.

When she arrived back at her apartment she had a shower and went to bed as she was going to be busy tomorrow.

_Alexandria is sitting at a table in the visitor ship and is looking around, taking in her surroundings and trying to find a way out before Anna tries anything funny. She then notices the table is set for a meal and there are a few sharp knives on the table._

_"Hello Alexandria." Anna said in her emotionless voice, standing behind Alexandria._

_"What do you want Anna?" Alexandria asked as she noticed she was unable to move, like an invisible force was keeping her in her chair._

_"You killed many of my soldiers when you were working with Hobbes and you have allied up with him again." She said moving around the table so Alexandria can see her better._

_"I was ordered to do it, and my life was at risk. I am not allied with Hobbes. Now let me go!" Alexandria said trying hard to tell her feet and arms to get away from the chair she was being held prisoner in._

_"I wouldn't move if I were you. I intend to make this as painful as possible. You are allied with Hobbes because you got my letter and now fifth column will perish and sooner or later I will get what I want." Anna said still not showing any emotion._

_"I don't suppose you are going to tell me what that is now are you? If you intend to torture me, I know nothing." She said as Anna quickly picked up the knife and stabbed her in the stomach._

_"Don't worry, this is only the beginning." Anna whispered into Alexandria's ear_

Alexandria woke up with a fright. _This is not a good sign._ Alexandria thought to herself. She continued on with getting ready for the job that lay ahead. She got dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple top. She holstered her gun and attached it to her right hip then put on her black military style jacket and a purple scarf. _Should I call Hobbes? _She thought just in case her dream could be a sign. _I am not going to boost his ego though. Wait, it might be better to put my gun into my handbag, I don't want any trouble on my way to the jeweler's. _She put her gun into her handbag and locked the door to her apartment then began walking to the train station.

After looking around for the Jeweler's Shop for about an hour and eventually asking for directions she managed to find it. It was also after she asked for directions she noticed someone was following her. When she got to the crosswalk she checked her reflection in her compact mirror and saw her follower was none other than Kyle Hobbes. She angrily put back her mirror and took out her cell phone while she was crossing the road to see if it was actually Hobbes and called him.

"Hi, where are you?" Alexandria asked in an annoyed tone of voice as she got to the other side of the cross walk.

"You realized you need my help yet?" Hobbes asked in an ironic tone of voice.

"You're right behind me aren't you?" Alexandria said angrily turning around and seeing Hobbes behind her by 15 feet talking on his phone. "Do you really think I am so incapable of accomplishing something by myself?"

"Just making sure you get there in one piece." Hobbes said still sounding smug.

"You really have a great deal of confidence in me don't you." Alexandria said sarcastically hanging up on him.

She kept walking for a few more blocks and was not too much further from the shop when she got another call, she didn't think it was Hobbes since he was much further behind her and still following her. She dug through her bag to answer the phone on time without looking at who was calling.

"I hope you know what you are doing." She hears someone say on the other end of the phone and it was only a few second until she realized it was Hobbes.

"You cannot leave me alone can you?" Alexandria almost yelled into the phone. She just had to turn the corner and walk past three more shops to get to the Jewelry shop.

When she turned the corner she found herself in a very quiet street, well quiet compared to the other streets. Then it happened. A loud thunderous boom rang through the air. Glass and shrapnel went flying, implanting themselves in anything in their way. Alexandria was thrown to the ground and bits of glass was scattered all over her. Hobbes had heard the noise and ran on ahead to see what had happened.

Alexandria was lying on the sidewalk, blood on her arm and covered in glass and unconscious. A few other people had been injured too and paramedics didn't sound too far away. Hobbes had to make a decision, leave her to save himself from the police or stay to make sure Alexandria was okay. _As she said, she can take care of herself. _Hobbes thought as he ran into the nearest alley way and away from sight.

**Author:** So what do you think? Questions, comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking inBody Guard

Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken sooooo long, I had to switch computers, had friends stay over and all sorts of other things. So without further adieu here is the next instalment of Memories.

Please comment and review!

* * *

"Hello, My name is Zachary and I am going to fix heal your wounds." he said in a very Visitor tone. Without a doubt he was definitely not human and he did not job of trying to hide it.

"Could you please not heal a scar on my right shoulder, it's from a long time ago and it reminds me of how I got it." Alexandria said pointing to a mark on her shoulder which predated from Russia.

After that, Zachary took a small device about the size of a glue stick which omitted a sky-blue light. After he tested the device by shining the blue light on his hand he held the light-stick over her arm and shone the light onto her stitches. As he moved the device over here wounds the slowly began to heal up before their eyes. He continued the process over on the scars on her legs and back. The whole procedure was over in about an hour and there were no visible signs that she had even been injured from an explosion.

After Zachary had left her human doctor came in to check her condition and to check her scars.

"Do you feel any nausea or pain near your scars?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay then. If you have any dizziness or nausea then please come back to the hospital. Otherwise you are good to go. The FBI has your clothes for testing, so a nurse will bring you a set of scrubs." the doctor said.

"So just like that and I can go? Gee, if only we had V technology years ago." Alexandria said.

The doctor walked out of the room with a smile of his face acknowledging the truth in her comment and a few minutes later a nurse walked into the room with a pair of scrubs.

"Oh, my handbag wouldn't be a part of the evidence would it?" Alexandria asked the nurse.

"No it's not. I'll go get that for you." the nurse said leaving the room.

Alexandria got changed into the scrubs and the nurse brought back her handbag. She checked herself in the mirror and walked out of her hospital room. She walked to the front desk and signed out of the hospital and filled out some last paperwork. She than elated outside the hospital and into the New York air and hailed down the first taxi she saw. She didn't want to risk hurting herself even more just coming out of the hospital.

She told the cab driver where to go, which was a short distance from where she actually lives, she doesn't like people knowing where she lives especially when she is injured.

She paid the cab driver for the trip and walked the rest of the way back to her place. Before she opened the door she went through her bag to see if everything was still there. _Okay, I have my; Phone, wallet, cosmetics, gun. Yeah everything is still there _she thought. Alexandria opened the door and heard a loud noise coming from further inside her apartment and pulled out her gun from her bag.

She walked around not afraid to shoot any intruder and saw Hobbes in the reflection of the bathroom mirror and lowered her weapon.

"What are you doing here Hobbes? How did you get in here?" Alexandria said angrily.

"I thought you preferred knives." Hobbes said looking at her.

"A gun is easier to carry in a handbag compared to accidentally cutting up my hands by keeping a knife in my handbag. You still haven't answered my questions." Alexandria said staring at him.

"You should probably keep a closer eye on your guests." Hobbes said pulling out a set of keys.

"You stole a set of my keys? Get out." Alexandria said sounding very annoyed.

"Does it really bug you?" Hobbes said winding her up even further.

"Get out! I don't want to say it again." Alexandria yelled as she pointed to the door.

Hobbes left her house and she walked behind him to make sure he left. That's when Alexandria got scared. For once in her life she had no idea who wanted her dead and what their next move could be. She wanted to go after Hobbes so she could feel the slightest bit more protected from her new enemy but her pride got in her way. Alexandria decided to stay at home for the rest of the day until the Fifth Column meeting that night at St. Josephine's church and decided she would go in earlier to have a talk with Father Jack.

"Hello Father, I would like to speak to Father Jack. Do you know where I could find him?" Alexandria said to the older priest.

"He should be in the back room, if you keep following this hallway it's the third door." He said

"Thank you."

Alexandria followed the Father's advice and walked to the room to find Father Jack sitting down and reading a book. Jack looked up to see Alexandria looking at him.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said

"Well I'm willing to listen." He said

"Well, I don't really know where to start. Hobbes and I met before the mission in Russia. I was on loan to the SAS as training. I was a rookie at the time and my mission with Hobbes was my first mission. It was nice, sure there were gun fights, having to take on a new identity and making sure we didn't slip up when we were questioned about our cover."

"What was your cover?"

"You can't tell anyone, especially Hobbes, and please don't laugh." She said with a smile.

"I'll try not to."

"We were undercover as a married couple and former secret agents."

"Erica is going to have fun with that if she knew." He said with a smile.

"Anyway, I stabbed him; he shot me we got injured often. After two years we got close and the mission ended and I was taken off to do another mission. We kept in contact for about a year then I got badly injured on a mission and they didn't think I would recover. Hobbes thought that I was dead for the past few years until that night a few days ago when I arrived at his house in the middle of night in the rain."

With those last words there was a knock at the door and Erica opened the door and walked into the room.

"You should be resting after that injury like that." Erica said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine; the doctor said I could go home so I'm well enough to be here." Alexandria said. "Do they still think it was Hobbes?"

"Yeah, speaking of Hobbes do you know where he is?" Erica said.

"He said he would be a few minutes late on the phone." Jack said.

With that, Hobbes opened the door to find Erica, Alexandria and Jack sitting in a circle.

"Hope you didn't start the party without me." Hobbes said pulling up a chair.

"Well we know that someone knows Alexandria is a part of Fifth Column and is a target. We don't know their next move yet so I suggest someone needs to keep an eye on Alexandria in the mean time to make sure they don't try and finish off the job." Hobbes said.

"Yeah, I agree." Erica said.

"Same." Father Jack agreed.

"Fine then, I'll stay at a friend's house." Alexandria said

"No, you can stay at your apartment but someone should make sure you're not in danger." Hobbes said.

"Let me guess, you're appointing yourself as my personal body guard now too?" Alexandria said raising an eyebrow. "Oh, and tomorrow I'm making dinner and you're all invited so if you could be at my place by about 7."

"Okay then." Erica and Jack said at the same time.

After that the meeting came to an end and everyone was getting ready to leave. Erica said goodbye and Hobbes walked over to Alexandria.

"You walked here?" Hobbes said.

"Yeah." Alexandria replied.

"Think that's a bit risky after what you've been through over the past few days? Okay, let's go. The car is out the front."

Alexandria didn't put up a fight, she knew he was right and was still shaken up from the incident. His car was out the front and he drove her home. When they got to her apartment she opened the door and they both went inside.

"The lounge chair converts into a bed." Alexandria said pointing to the lounge chair.

"Okay then." Hobbes replied.

"Oh, and Hobbes? You're going to help me cook tomorrow." Alexandria said going to bed.

Alexandria woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She got dressed into some sweats and went into the kitchen to see what Hobbes was up to. She saw Hobbes in the kitchen making fried eggs and bacon.

"Good morning." Alexandria said.

"Good morning." Hobbes said.

"You're not getting out of cooking today by making me breakfast."

Hobbes smiled as he finished off the eggs and put them on a plate. Alexandria grabbed two slices of toast and made a sandwich out of the eggs and bacon. She then made herself and Hobbes a glass of tea and sat down at the table. Breakfast went by without a word between the two of them.

When breakfast was finished they put the plates into the sink and got out two aprons.

"I call the blue apron. You can have the pink one." Hobbes said throwing an apron to Alexandria.

"Yes because pink is not your colour." Alexandria said.

"So what are you planning to make?"

"Maybe some roast beef, cake, and the usual stuff."

"Okay then."

Alexandria got out the beef from the freezer and put it into the fridge. Then she got out a big bowl of dried fruit from the fridge and went into the other room to grab a bottle of sherry.

"What is that?" Hobbes asked.

"Christmas cake, well more of a fruit cake." Alexandria answered

"Why are we cooking that now? It's not even Christmas."

"Because it takes a little over four hours in the oven and if we get started now then the oven is free for the roast beef later on today."

"Okay, so after that we can cut up the salad and put that in the fridge. Then I have to go to the shops to pick up a bottle of sherry for the cake. I finished off the last one cooking the cake."

Alexandria walked over to the fridge to get out the beef which had been defrosting. Then walked back over to the fridge to get the lettuce out, Hobbes then walked over to the lettuce and got out a chopping board and began to prepare the salad. Alexandria got started on the beef by marinating the meat and preheating the oven.

Alexandria had just finished marinating the beef and put the roast into the pan with some chopped up vegetables and turned on the timer. Hobbes finished off the salad and put it into the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"We've got some time so should we go and get the sherry?" Alexandria asked.

"Sure, how far away is it?"

"Not too far, few minutes walking. You could take your beer with you."

Hobbes smirked at the comment and picked up his coat. Alexandria picked up her coat and handbag. Both Hobbes and Alexandria left the house and Alexandria made sure to check the door was locked. They walked hand in hand down to the shop so Hobbes wouldn't get caught by police. Hobbes was still drinking his beer.


End file.
